The Mistaken Revenge
by irisBMT
Summary: Akkarin is alive. The story starts just after the Ichani defeat. In it, Savara is already in Sachaka(just a small change). When they think things are better, there is someone that wants revenge. For what?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, lovely people, this is my first fanfiction. I didn´t think I woul publish it, but I decided to do it. I´m brasilian, so I´m sorry for some english mistakes. I would love some reviews, because when I know that someone is reading, I´ll hurry up in publishing it. So, here you are. Everthing belongs to the amazing Trudi Canavan.**

Chapter 1

Cery wanted a sight of the city, so he climbed a high tree that Akkarin has suggested.

Sonea and Akkarin met Rothen, Balkan and Dorrien in front of the University.

- So your story was really true, Akkarin – said Balkan.

- Yes, Lord Balkan. – answered Akkarin – And the Guild exiled me, exiled_ us_, expelled us from Kyralia, sent us to the land of our enemies, everything for nothing. I think you wouldn't mind if I died, but what if it was Sonea?

Sonea lowered her head and blushed. Rothen and Dorrien closed their eyes and bit their lips, as if they couldn´t think on the possibility. Akkarin bit the inside of his cheek.

- We didn´t want her to go – said Balkan – Lord Osen insisted for her to stay, but she didn´t want. And the Administrator Lorlen would be sad with your death, for example, Akkarin.

Sonea felt a fire burning inside her.

- Lorlen is not the Administrator anymore – she muttered – Because he is dead! – she shouted – He could be alive if Akkarin and I were here! Why didn´t you believe us?

- You lied so much… - started Dorrien – There was no how they know…

- I was the more sincere possible! I sad that I have killed that bitch of that Ichani…

- Sonea! – Akkarin rebuked her.

- Shut up! I sad that I have learnt black magic, I said, I said and I said!

- Many things could have happened - said Balkan – Akkarin could have lied to you in many ways. We couldn´t know if…

- Why do you always think that Akkarin is lying – she took a step in Balkan´s direction – Just because he lied about the black magic? I think now you see that he had a good reason for that and after all he was telling the truth!

- It is not making much sense, Sonea.

- Fuck you if it´s not making sense for you! – she took another step and put a finger on the Warrior´s face – The city is destroyed, a lot of people died! – she turned to the Alquemist at his side – And you, Rothen, what happened to you? I was devastated because I thought you weren´t alive!

Cery heard Sonea´s shouts and went there to see what was going on.

- What happened, Sonea? – he asked.

- Shut up! Rothen…

- I thought you would be happy with my survivor, Sonea – said Rothen.

- I am, but… - the female black magician turned again to Balkan – You could be sure before making me cry for a whole night! And you, Dorrien…!

Sonea took a step in the Rothen´s son direction and put a finger on his chest, the anger destroying her from the inside. Before she start talking again, Akkarin pulled her arms back.

- You are tired, Sonea, go get some sleep.

- Don´t tell me what to do, fuck! – the magicians were shocked and Cery was suppressing a laugh.

Suddenly, Sonea enveloped Akkarin into an embrace and started to cry. He hugged her back e avoided Rothen´s and Balkan´s stares, which meant they didn´t understanding what was going on.

- Why are you crying Sonea? – Akkarin asked fondly – No-one very important died, we are fine, Rothen is alive, your uncle and aunt are alive, your friend Ceryni and Dorrien too. You don´t need to cry.

- Everything changed, Akkarin. – she answered in a low voice, than just her lover could listen – More black magicians will come, they will not give up, they want to end up with the Guild. I wanted to have a calm life, I thought it was possible in the Guild, but since I arrived here, my life is a pandemonium. Just a few moments were _really_ good – he smiled maliciously, but hid it, than the other magicians wouldn´t think it strange.

- Go get some sleep, Sonea. You haven´t been sleeping well even when we arrived Kyralia.

Rothen narrowed his eyes. _How does he know that? _She shook her head negatively.

- Well - vê said - If it is like that… How will be the Guild now? What are we going to do?

They were still hugging each other. Sonea was still crying a little.

Before Balkan could even start talking, Cery sad with a bow:

- I will tell my colleagues to bring here the magicians we _saved_ and then you can decide together, magicians.

- Colleagues? – asked Rothen.

- The Thieves, magician.

- Right – sad Balkan with a little disdain in his voice – We will wait a little and decide everything that is necessary.

For a moment, only the rest of Sonea´s cry was audible (didn´t matter how much effort she made to stop, she couldn´t), while Akkarin caressed her hair.

- Come, Sonea – he said.

Sonea got out of his arms and went in Cery´s direction.

- Be fine, Cery.

- Be fine, Sonea.

They hugged each other and the Thief sad in her ears.

- I´ll keep an eye on Akkarin and you.

She chuckled.

Sonea wanted to hug Rothen and Dorrien and cry of happiness because they were alive, but she didn´t want to cry anymore.

Akkarin started walking in the direction of the High Lord´s Residence and Sonea went behind. He stopped abruptly and she, which was walking distracted, almost knocked her nose on his back.

- I don´t think that we can go to the High Lord´s Residence now, can we? – he asked.

- No – answered Balkan – but you can take a room in the Magician´s Quarters and Sonea another in the Novices´ one.

The two of them looked at each other as if they didn´t want to stay separated, but agreed anyway and walked to their respective places.

- You can stay with the robes for now – Balkan shouted to them.

Sonea entered the same room, which she used to stay while she was sleeping at the Novices´ Quarters. It was tidy; didn´t look like it has sheltered someone for a long time. She looked out of the window e felt a different ager toward the Guild. An anger without reason nor explanation.

She sat on her bed. Suddenly, Sonea wanted to sleep and wake up at her uncles hause, with her cousins, get up and walk around with Cery and Harrin. Nothing about being a magician. But then she remembered of Akkarin.

_I would never leave him._

Akkarin entered in any room and the first thoughts that came into his mind were those ones with Lorlen. The good moments as Novices and those last, the bad ones.

He sat on his bed e put his hands on his lap. He was thoughtful for an instant.

Suddenly, Akkarin wanted to sleep and wake up in his former hause, with his sisters. Nothing about being a magician. But then he thought about Sonea.

_I would never leave her._

Rothen came into his rooms and sat on the bed, thinking. He took a glass of water and wet his mouth with liquid. Apparently, they were even in love.

Obviously, he was thinking about Akkarin and Sonea. It had occurred to him that they could be in love, but it was only a possibility, but now he was almost certain about it.

And Dorrien? How will he stay?

As much as Rothen felt sorry for his son, he could not prevent Sonea to make her own decisions.

Lord Balkan entered his rooms and took an apple resting on his desk. Intact, red and juicy. He wondered what would happen to the Guild, and especially if the magicians would allow Sonea and Akkarin to stay there._ Do not worry about it, Balkan_. He thought. Never would cogitate to put a black magician as High Lord.

He walked to the window and saw someone right outside the Guild. _It must be that friend of Sonea, the Thief._

Sonea. Since the day she threw that rock at the magicians, she has been the subject of many conversations. He did not want to hurt her; she was just a friendly young man who had got a great deal.

He thought that most of the Guild had an affection for her, thanks to her good humor and good spirit. Balkan did not want to make her suffer, but if his plan worked, and he was right about a few things about Sonea, she would suffer.

Ah, would suffer.

**A/N: I know this is not a very interesting chapter, and the next one is not much better, but things will get nicer soon. Please review! Kisses and hugs for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeeeey guys, it will not take much time to make a review too, so pleaaase, review, because when I know that someone is reading (specially enjoying, but write whatever you want) I hurry up on publishing. It all belongs to Trudi Canavan.**

Chapter 2

Akkarin was unable to sleep and he was already hungry. He had spent the whole day without eating almost nothing. The magicians had already returned and the servants too. Takan was sitting on the table in another room of Akkarin's rooms and had already talked to him. _Loyal_, he thought.

However, before dinner, he went to the High Lord´s residence to pick up some belongings. Upon entering, he saw that the door to the underground room was open.

Akkarin went downstairs and found Sonea sitting at desk, looking at the objects that lay there. The objects he had left the night Sonea had killed the Ichani. He was teaching her how to make a jewel of blood.

Apparently, he was silent, as Sonea did not seem to notice that he was at the end of the stairs. For a moment, he stood there, just watching her. Sonea, with arms crossed, her hair falling to her shoulders, the light breath. She turned her head and was a little surprised to see him.

- Akkarin! - She put his head in hands - How long have you been here?

- Some minutes. Sonea, we need to talk.

She nodded.

- And you? - He asked - How long have you been here?

- Half an hour, perhaps - she sighed - still here. Almost exactly the way you left - Akkarin nodded - Let me get things I left here, then we'll talk in a better place.

The two left the High Lord´s Residence with some clothes, books (none on black magic) and some other items, such as Akkarin´s sachakan knife (however he would not practice black magic until a necessary moment, he would never leave that knife).

Sonea did not know where Akkarin was taking them, just hoped he was not thinking she was leading him. But when they reached the Magicians´ Quarters, she was sure he was taking her into a particular room.

They got into a simple room where Takan sat preparing some common foods. Akkarin opened a door and the two got in a bedroom with a bed, a wardrobe and a round table. Sonea put their belongings in the chair across the table and asked:

- Whom this room belongs?

- Me. Sit Sonea.

She sat on the bed and Akkarin pulled a chair to sit in front of her. His expression was not loving or caring. What does he think he's doing ?, she thought. Scolding me as a guardian?

- What was that? - He asked. Despite his hard face, his voice was controlled...

- That what?

Akkarin sighed, licked his lips and rolled her eyes in irritation.

- What do you mean, "That what?" Sonea? - His voice was more aggressive now - That attack you had to curse everyone and then start crying!

- I ... I do not know, Akkarin!

- Do not you? So ...

- Do not talk to me as I was still your novice! It's not ... - she stopped because something rolled on her stomach - not like that. - Akkarin stood and stared out the window, as if trying to stay calm.

- I just want to know what happened to you - when he turned he seemed even more quiet - This cannot happen again. Even more ... you coming from the slum will only make things worse for you. People still have ridiculous prejudices and I do not want to trouble you. Do you understand now?

Sonea nodded her head. She blushed when he mentioned the slum and even felt some anger. _But he's right. I am the slum girl._

- I was stressed and scared and surprised because Rothen is alive and angry with the false news of his death ... So yes, I cursed everyone.

- And you cried for what you told me? - Akkarin said sitting next to her and pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and said yes - Okay, but control yourself. And ... I think Rothen is already suspicious of us.

- He'll have to know sooner or later - she straightened - I do not want to hide it from him, not to mention that if we do not tell, Dorrien will, and it will not be nice.

Akkarin nodded, pulled her gently by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around her hips. Sonea kissed him lightly and then they started laughing, lying in bed with entwined legs.

- Let's have dinner - he said.

Once in the door, Akkarin put his hand on Sonea's shoulder and said:

- You might not be my Novice, but you are still my favorite.

She laughed.

They sat at the table and when Sonea took the fork to her mouth, she swallowed the nothing and replaced the cutlery on the table.

- You will not eat, Sonea? - Akkarin asked, frowning.

- I'm not very hungry. Or better… with the will to eat.

He raised his eyebrows and sighed warily.

- Sonea, do you know how to prevent pregnancy with magic?

When she noticed the meaning behind the question, Sonea straightened and her expression turned serious.

- You do not think ... I ... we ... Oh, Akkarin, how can you be with this relaxed face thinking that I might be pregnant?!

He smirked.

- Do you want me to teach you?

Sonea's eyes widened and she blushed.

- Akkarin! Er ... but for this we would have to ... Er. Well, I do not think now would be a good time to ... _sex_. And you can take care of it, can´t you?

- Yes, I just thought maybe you wanted to learn.

She decided to eat a little. The two were silent. One moment Sonea looked up to look at Akkarin, he was watching her. She laughed.

- You like to look me, right?

He nodded. She yawned.

- I'll try to get some sleep. Good night, Akkarin.

- Good night, Sonea.

She crossed the table and kissed her mouth.

- I love you - he said.

- I love you.

Sonea lay down on the bed in her room and covered her with a blanket. Pregnant? Not ... yet.

She fell asleep.

Sonea was in a dark room, there was only a glass in one wall. On the other side of the glass, there was a metal table and Dorrien was stuck in it.

- Dorrien? - She cried - What are you doing there? Write a spell to get out of there!

He shook his head as if he could do nothing.

As he did not know what was happening, Sonea knew it was not good.

- Dorrien! - She hit the glass that stood still - Dorrien! - Sonea launched heat and power attacks the glass, which continued impenetrable - Who did this to you?

He moved his head toward a door. From it, Regin appeared and smiled at her from behind the glass.

- Regin! Regin!

He pulled out a pocketknife and made a cut on Dorrien´s wrists.

Then she realized what he was going to do.

Black Magic.

For a moment, she froze with fear, but she knew she had to do something.

- Heal Yourself, Dorrien! Heal!

He seemed to try, but could not. It must be stuck in a isulating magic, so he cannot defend himself, or spend the magic that goes to Regin.

Regin put his hands in the cut and smiled at Sonea, who saw life fading away of Rothen's son's body.

_Rothen. How will he get to know this?_

She swore loudly and began to cry.

- Dorrien!

When there was no more power to withdraw, Regin carried Dorrien with a strength he didn´t seem to have and threw it at the corner of the room. He walked out the door and returned with Cery, who was frightened, but calmed down a bit to see his childhood friend. His lips curled calling a name:

Sonea.

She became hysterical, screaming, crying, launching attacks against the glass and punching it. Then a thought came to her mind: He cannot drain much power of Cery.

But soon another came: But can kill him anyway.

- Cery! Cery!

Regin did not opt for black magic. He took a stab at Cery that screamed in pain and then groaned, tears running down his cheeks.

- Take your knives, Cery!

He shook his head and Sonea remembered that he was tied up and the tears began to fall into a much larger amount. Cery was slow to die, but suffered while Regin applied painful stabs him everywhere in your body.

When she decided she did not want to see, turned away, but the large room behind her turned into a tight, mirrored room. When Sonea tried to close her eyes, the most she could do was blink.

Her cry continued even when Cery stopped crying and Regin threw him along Dorrien´s body.

- Who will be now, Regin? - Was barely possible to understand her speech through the sobs.

He looked at her, left the room and returned with Rothen.

-Rothen! -she cried- No! Please, Regin, what do you want? - But he ignored her - What do you want? Rothen!

She saw her former guardian, his friend, who was like a father, being tied and cut.

- Heal Yourself, Rothen! - She yelled uselessly - Heal Yourself!

Regin drained his power and, therefore, life.

Now, the hill in the corner had three bodies, while Sonea was desperate and trying to break the glass in a thousand ways.

Again, she could not close her eyes, just blink and, in doing so, saw his uncles tied together.

- Fuck you, Regin! - She yelled - Drop my uncles or I'll kill you.

He just laughed.

Two more bodies.

Sonea was already the whole body trembling, blurred vision with tears and her hands hurt because of the punches she used against the glass. She was definitely tired ... and scared.

Repairing in her frightened look, Regin said:

- There's only one more.

Who? That's what she meant to say, but she didn´t have enough strength (physically, mentally) to do so. Sonea even had an idea who it could be, but did not want to think about the possibility.

Through her tears, she could see Regin go back and forth with someone dressed in black, who was struggling to get free.

-Akkarin! - She cried with all her energy. The strength seemed to return to her body. She stood up and started hitting the glass - Do not die, Akkarin! Akkarin! - She screamed so loud and threw a flurry of attacks on so strong glass that Regin got startled, but did not yield. Akkarin remained impassive.

- Sonea - he murmured.

She had used such force that she had almost nothing, hit with such ferocity on the glass that her arms were purple, shouted so loudly that her voice was hoarse. But the only thing she stopped doing was to use magic. Not to mention that Sonea was shaking so hard, she could hardly stand up, making things difficult.

Regin tied Akkarin, while Sonea cried. He cut her lover, as she screamed for him to heal himself.

But nothing worked.

Regin put his hand on Akkarin´s injury and the power began to be drained.

After a long time, it was just another body in the corner.

When Regin went into the room where Sonea was, she tried to attack him, but nothing came out of her.

- Kill me! - She said - Please.

- No - he said laughing - because that's what you want.

Scarcely had tears out of Sonea, but they ran down his cheek, until there was none.

Then she was in the room, in your room, and Regin went there.

- Sonea - he sneered - You could have saved them all, if you really wanted. But you let them die.

One by one, Dorrien, Cery, Rothen and her uncles appeared in her room, whitish because of the death, saying failure phrases. Sonea could not help but cry.

Finally, Akkarin appeared, with a hard expression of anger.

- Akkarin ... - she murmured.

- Silence! How could you let me die, Sonea? I thought I loved you, but now is not so. And apparently you did not love me.

- Akkarin!

The room burst into flames and Sonea started screaming.

Then she woke up.

- Regin! - The black magician screamed, but there was no answer. She took her black coat and put it over his pajamas.

Sonea walked to the Magician's Quarters and stopped in front of Akkarin door. She was afraid to open it and see him dead, even though she opened. He was sitting at the table reading a book.

- Sonea ...?

He stood up and she hugged him tightly. Akkarin returned the same way.

- Are we dead?

He released her and closed the door.

- What do you mean, Sonea? - He laughed - No, we are not dead. What happened?

Akkarin pulled her by the arm to a brown sofa. She clung so much in him that she was almost in his lap. Sonea squeezed his waist with both arms and sank her head on his shoulder. Akkarin held her with one arm and stroked her hair with the other hand.

- Regin ...

- What? - He pulled back a little, just to be able to face her, a shocked expression on his face - Barely ended the war and Regin is already pestering you again? Moreover, I thought he would stop after you have humiliated him in the arena and being a black magician! And he still ...

- Stop, Akkarin! He stopped pestering me. It was just a nightmare ...

- What he did in the nightmare?

Sonea told the first part of the nightmare with some tears and many more tears should have fallen when it was the part of Akkarin´s death, but she held her cry. The last part of the dream was flooded by tears, even though she has omitted the part where Akkarin scolds.

- And you said ... ... it was my fault ... it was not my fault...

- It would not have been your fault if it had happened, Sonea.

She was pressing him so hard, it hurted and her knees were on his legs, seeking comfort.

- And the room caught fire!

Akkarin stroked her gently, trying to calm her down.

- It's all right now. None of this happened.

A knock on the door startled them.

- Are you expecting someone? - Sonea asked and Akkarin shook his head.

- Who is it? - Akkarin asked.

- Rothen.

- Come in, please.

Sonea wiped the tears and when Rothen came, she ran to hug him.

- Sonea ...?

- Are we dead?

Rothen launched a doubt look at Akkarin who shrugged, as if it was nothing important.

- Not that I know, Sonea. I do not remember having died. Why?

Sonea went slowly to the couch, sat beside Akkarin and squeezed his arm. Rothen contracted the jaw.

- Sonea had a nightmare - started the male black magician with a bored voice - that Regin learned black magic and killed you, your child, her uncles, her friend from childhood and me. Then our spirit told her that if she really wanted us to survive we would be alive and her room caught fire. Then she woke up.

Sonea was looking at him incredulously.

- Do not say, as it was nothing! It was a nightmare I had, you also had!

Akkarin looked at her with a certain anger at what had said.

- Sorry - she said, placing only the tip of the knee over Akkarin and squeezing his arm with even more force.

- So what are you doing here, Lord Rothen? - Akkarin asked sympathetically.

Rothen looked at Akkarin and pointed with his head to Sonea.

- Er ... Ham ... Well, I…

Akkarin got the message.

- Sonea - he stroked her hair gently - go to sleep in your room now. You have seen that we are well; you can now sleep.

- I will not be able to sleep.

- Sonea, you have to sleep.

- But I do not...

- _I had nightmares, yes, but I always had to deal with them alone._ - He sent for mental communication.

- _But it would have been better if you had someone while dealing with them._

Was enough.

- All right, then. Go to my room, I promise I will not take long.

Rothen widened his eyes, bit his lip _and_ contracted the jaw.

Sonea distanced himself from Akkarin, dropping his hand only when they were not close enough to do so. She went to Rothen and gave him a hug, saying:

- Good night, Rothen.

- Good night, Sonea. You did a good work today.

- Thank you.

She went to the Akkarin´s room, sat on the bed and waited.

- So, Rothen, what is it?

- I think now you don´t let me with many doubts ... about ... you and Sonea. I mean, after you let her sleep with you and then say to her that she has not been sleeping well even when you arrived in Kyralia… everything suggests that you have been sleeping together. But it surprises me, as she hated you.

Akkarin was impassive.

- Well, things change. Since I told her my story, Sonea doesn´t hate me anymore. And when we went to Sachaka ... Well, we approached more.

- But ... at the point of sleeping together?

- I will not give information of our personal life without Sonea. Now ... I'm a little tired, I´ll sleep.

- Very well. Good night, then.

- Good night.

Rothen left the rooms and Akkarin entered his bedroom.

Sonea was sitting in bed, hugging her knees to the body.

- Are you all right? - He asked.

She nodded unconvincingly.

- What he told you that I could not hear?

He raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and said ironically:

- If you could not hear, I cannot tell you.

Sonea stared angry at him. Akkarin unfolded his arms and laughed.

- He asked about us - he sat next to her - It was obvious after you come sleep with me.

She laughed.

- What did you say to him?

- What we approach in Sachaka, but I would not give details of our personal life without you.

- I think that's enough for him to think too much.

- Better than tell him everything.

Sonea lay, covered herself and closed her eyes. After a while, Akkarin joined her and hugged her, pulling his lover into a long night's sleep.

**A/N: Ok, I know that here I created something wich isn´t in Trudi Canavan´s books, but it was the oly thing I imagined that could fit the situation: isulating magic. I hope you don´t mind, but if you do, let me know, than maybe I could make more effort in trying to find another thing. Or you could even suggest. **

**As always, nightmares messing up with our heads. I had this idea of Sonea asking people if they were dead, imagining Sonea after Akkarin´s death. In THL´s Epilogue, Rothen says that Sonea propably didn´t want to go on. So I imagined a very weak and more pale than normal walking aroundd the Guild and asking people if they were dead, because she wanted to be dead. She wanted to be in the same place as Akkarin. But everyone answered no. Even though she kept lookinf for an affirmative answer. Anyway, I thought funny this idea and I had to adapt for this fanfiction, so I put the nightmare and Sonea asking Akkarin and Rothen that weird question.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
